The Night Before
by cathopes
Summary: It's a sleepless night at the Lupin household, and Remus thinks about the future, unaware that this will be his last night on Earth. Oneshot


**The Night Before**

A house next to a dense forest stood visible in the moonlight. A dull light of a 'lumos' charm came from the windowpanes, causing an eerie affect on the grass below. It was peaceful to look at- this quaint house… from the distance, at least.

Those who ventured near would see just how shabby this house on a hill was. On the outside, paint was peeling and some of the material had cracks in it. Yes, most of us know looks can be deceiving.

The front door opened, and a man walked out onto the porch, seemingly deep in thought. His gray robes were torn and frayed in some places, and his hair was graying a bit as well, though still in his thirties. His face was etched with worry lines, and he had an all around weathered look to him.

Remus Lupin muttered "Nox," and the wand light went out, leaving only the moon and stars as a light. He looked up at them, still lost in his own thoughts.

It was a little after midnight, and Remus could not sleep. Usually, Teddy was be keeping Dora and him up, but tonight, things were strangely quiet. On most occasions, this would be a welcomed relief, but it seemed- Lupin couldn't quite place it…

A sense of foreboding.

He sighed. _Why am I complaining? I could be sleeping._ But Lupin's mind was not willing to let him sleep. He was on edge, and the full moon wasn't coming for a couple more weeks. So that couldn't be it.

_I'm getting paranoid. There's no other explanation, is there? Still, I wonder where Harry is? They haven't been spotted in a while._ His mind traveled to his last conversation with his best friend's son. He knew the boy had been right, calling him a coward, but that still did not stop Lupin getting irritated by it. Maybe because Harry _had_ been right. That was one of the reasons Lupin had agreed to help out on the Weasley twins in their radio show. Just incase Harry was listening. Something he had doubted.

Remus heard movement within the small home, and a few moments later, his wife came out and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked him.

Remus sighed again and looked down at her, "No, at least someone can." He looked back to the door. Teddy was still sleeping peacefully.

Dora chuckled. "Great, now you've jinxed it!"

Remus laughed quietly at his wife's joke. "What time is it?"

"About 1:30. I only got a few minutes sleep. Something seems off, you know?"

He nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Probably just paranoia though. I keep remembering what Greyback was planning on doing."

"What? About making his wolves join He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Yes, but more of his reasons. That and going after those who are 'deemed unfit to be with normal wizarding society'."

His wife snorted, "In other words muggleborns."

"That and certain half-breeds." Remus shook his head.

He himself had been classified as a 'dangerous half-breed' when he was sixteen. Because of a stupid prank Sirius had tried to pull on Severus Snape. His friend had, naturally, not thought of the consequences of what might have happen if Snape was indeed able to reach Remus when he was in his werewolf form. It was a good thing James had stopped him before it was too late.

Remus had almost been executed like a hippogriff. It had nearly cost Sirius and his friendship.

But that was a long time ago; Voldemort had murdered James, along with Lily, Bellatrix had killed Sirius, and Peter had betrayed them all. It was a rumor Pettigrew had died, and Remus desperately hoped that was true.

_Peter…_

The very name made Remus' blood boil. If he hadn't betrayed James and Lily, things would have been so different! Harry would have a family, and very possibly, his godfather.

But it would be very foolish to think of the 'what if' things, things that could have been. He shook his head, trying to drive the thoughts away.

Beside him, it seemed that Dora had gone to sleep. Remus smiled softly at her. The nagging sensation that something was going to happen was still there, but Lupin wasn't sure he wanted to know. After all, he thought, ignorance is bliss.

But at the same time, that wasn't true. Some things just had to be known… To be told…

_Stop right there, Lupin, quit thinking like that! It's of no use to you._ An inner voice told him. And he knew it was right, no use dwelling in the past.

_That's right. Get your mind out of the gutter, old man!_

He looked again at his sleeping wife, wondering what she was dreaming. He was still restless, but maybe that was a good thing, because just then little Teddy Lupin began to cry.

Dora woke instantly. They both got up and went quietly into the house. It wasn't as shabby inside as it was out. There was a small kitchen and living area that lead off to the staircase. The whole house was decked in warm colours.

After climbing the stairs, it was easy to tell that the first door on the left was the one was the baby in it. Remus opened the door into a blue room.

"I've got him, you go back to bed, Dora."

With a muttered "Mmhm" she did exactly that, disappearing in the room right across the hallway.

Remus walked in the room, and picked up the fussing baby. He sat down on the rocking chair close to the window and began to pat his son's small back. Teddy quieted down after only a few moments of this, feeling safe and content in daddy's arms.

While holding his son, Remus' mind was left to wonder yet again. The Order meeting weren't as frequent any longer. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over shortly after Professor Dumbledore's death.

The main reason was that everyone was so busy now. Most had jobs at the ministry; either that or they were worried about their families. (Such as the Weasley's, but no one could blame them for that, of course.) Things were changing, and Remus shuttered to think of what would happen if the light side ended up not winning this war.

With his son back to sleep, Remus went back into his own bedroom, trying to do the same. A little after two he was successful. But his sleep was restless, and filled with horrors not even he knew.

Yes, there is a house on a hill next to a dense forest. None of the occupants could have been aware that that was the last night they would spend there together. That two of them would never see their son on earth again. Because that morning, when the couple would wake up, a phoenix feather would appear on their kitchen table.

They would then take their son to his Grandmother's home, where he would end up growing up- all because they were working for the future of the wizarding world. Sadly, they would give their lives for this cause, but because of them: hope would be found.

They would end up dying in what would known as one of the greatest battles of the wizarding world-

The Battle of Hogwarts.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin

Lost but Not Forgotten.

**-x-**

**So, what did you think? Leave me a review! **

**-Catherine**


End file.
